


Friends?

by KDSkywalker



Series: 2020 YOI Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Language, M/M, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yuuri and Victor are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Yuri has an odd way of making friends
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 2020 YOI Omegaverse Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri/Otabek story, so please be kind!
> 
> Prompt: High School/College

It was all his stupid cousin’s fault.

Only if his cousin hadn’t fallen in love and married the first stupid alpha that he had laid his eyes on, then Yuri wouldn’t be in this mess.

This mess being that he was currently pinned against the brick wall of the high school gymnasium, surround by no less than 4 male alpha students. Talk about a great first week at a new school. Not only had there been rumors about him – such as he was part of the Russian Mafia or that he was so stupid that the only reason he had been let into them prestigious private school just outside of Detroit was that he was somehow related to one of the teachers. Well that one had been partially correct. Yuuri, his idiot cousin’s husband, was the Japanese teacher at the school. But that wasn’t helping with the current situation at the moment – not with 4 large male alphas around him and moving closer to him.

Damn alphas, always thinking with the wrong damn head.

“You smell enticing,” one of the alphas said, leaning closer to Yuri’s scent gland on his neck. Cheers went up from the others.

“Why don’t we each take a shot with him. Don’t all omegas act like whores around alphas?”

More cheers.

Yuri gritted his teeth and was about say a smart-ass comment, when a deeper voice drew the attention of the dumbass alphas.

“Is it worth it?” the voice asked.

All the alphas turned towards the voice. Yuri even struggled to look around one of the alphas in front of him. Otabek Altin, one of the most popular guys and alphas at the school, was standing there. He was a junior while Yuri was a freshman. Even with only being at the school a week, Yuri had quickly learned who was top dog on campus and Otabek was it.

“Is it worth what, Altin?” one of the dumbasses asked.

“Losing scholarships? a college career? Your future? All for what? The chance to score with an omega?”

The alphas stepped back from Yuri as Otabek stepped closer. Once in front of Yuri, he turned to face the other alphas. Whatever look Otabek had on his face caused all the other alphas to turn tail and quickly leave.

“Did they hurt you at all?” Otabek asked, turning to look at Yuri.

Yuri shook his head no.

“Good,” Otabek said picking up Yuri’s bag and handing it to him. “I know how it feels to be the new kid. My family moved from Kazakhstan several years ago.”

“Really?” Yuri asked as he took his bag from Otabek. “I just moved here with my cousin from Russia.”

The two boys began to walk towards the front of the school, talking the entire time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Otabek asked as they made it just outside the school gates. Yuri nodded in agreement, along with a bit of shock.

* * *

After that no one ever bothered Yuri again. Not only had he made his first friend in the United States, but he also found his future boyfriend. Besides the only one that really bothered him was his stupid love-drunk cousin. 


End file.
